Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team Let's Go
by The Brown Yoshi
Summary: A human wakes up in a world inhabited only by Pokemon, and quickly realizes she was turned into an Eevee. With her new friend Pikachu, They team up to form a Rescue Team named Let's Go, and hope to figure out why Eevee was transformed from a human to a Pokemon. Before you read, Please do note that this will include Rescue Team spoilers after about the first 4 chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Transformation

I think I woke from my sleep, but I was too tired to open my eyes. I felt odd, as my body felt… off, I also for some reason felt a few new limbs on my body, with some now gone. By this point, I was pretty convinced that this was a dream, but for some reason I didn't feel like i fell asleep prior, so I just continued to sleep, but eventually, I heard a voice saying "Hey, what's an Eevee doing here?". Naturally, I was confused, I think he means… argh, i can't remember! Eventually, I felt some shaking from the same person, who was saying "Eevee, can you hear me? Wake up!", Despite me not being an Eevee. He started to drag me while saying "Perhaps i could bring this Eevee over to pokemon square, and ask someone about this since he was randomly unconscious here", Pokemon Square? Never heard of it, and more importantly, I'm not a boy.

This continued for a few minutes, until I got curious and decided to open my eyes. I opened my eyes to a Pikachu dragging my arm, but… it didn't feel like an arm. I guess i made some sort of noise, because the next thing i knew, this Pikachu was saying "Ah, you're awake! Thank goodness!", It was about eight seconds after my initial reaction to end, and when it ended, I dashed backwards.

"What!? A Pikachu? Talking? What is going on? Surely this is a dream right?" I said.

"What? Isn't a pokemon talking normal? Especially since you're also a pokemon?" he said.

"Me?" There was conveniently a pond nearby, So i crawled up to it because I couldn't manage to stand up, and the reason why was right there, my body, had suddenly turned into an Eevee! Of course, I didn't take this news very lightly. "WHAT? NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE AN EEVEE, NO, ANY POKEMON FOR THAT MATTER! I PREFER BEING A HUMAN!"

As I expected, Pikachu was very confused. "What? Human? Didn't they… no, I probably shouldn't tell you now" In which that last bit confused me, but I figured that he was right, in which I probably shouldn't know near the moment when I had turned into an Eevee. He eventually asked "Do you remember anything? At least your name?"

My name? I'm pretty sure it was… I… can't remember… "I can't remember, anything, aside from the fact that I was once human before this, and… the odd feeling that I didn't fall asleep prior to this… and for future reference, I'm a girl, not a boy."

Pikachu had a confused look on his face, and said "What? That's strange to hear, and you're a girl? No you're not."

"What? No! I AM!" I said angrily

"That tail of yours says something different." He argued

"My tail?" That's right! Since I'm an Eevee now, I now have a tail. I turned to my back to see my tail, and to my surprise, it was that of a male Eevee's tail, not a heart shaped pattern of a female's. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? FIRST I TURN INTO A POKEMON, AND NOW SOMEHOW MY GENDER SWAPPED!? HOW CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?"

"Hey hey hey, calm down, I think you could use some rest Eevee, and it is nearing nightfall, I have a place near Pokemon Square, I'll show you, you don't have anywhere to go, right?" He's… right, I don't have a place to go, so I nodded yes, to which Pikachu responded "There, I'm not sure about what has happened to you, and i can't say that I completely believe it, but hopefully, we can figure out what happened to you at some point, now, follow me to the place, and be careful not to fall over Eevee, as if this was true, I'm certain that going from a human to a four legged pokemon would be certainly be hard to adapt to." Wow, he… really is nice. And even though he doesn't completely believe me, he at least is nice enough to talk about how hard it must be going from a human to an Eevee.


	2. Chapter 2: A Place to Stay

We walked for about 10 minutes, and I did end up tripping a few times, and me and Pikachu both laughed each time, as I wasn't hurt too badly, only some dirt, and that was it.

"Well, Here we are. Do you like it?" He said as he was pointing to a nice shack. I love It, I'm not sure why, but I love it! Perhaps I'm like this because I'm an Eevee! I didn't actually say that, but I could tell that Pikachu knew that I loved it. "You sure do like it, do you?"

"Yes, It's Beautiful! I love it!" I replied with.

"I'm glad you like it! Because it's yours now!" He responded.

"It is? But, where are you going to sleep?" I questioned.

"Right, I actually have a place a few minutes from here, and I got this house as it was closer to the square, and I never bothered to get all of my stuff over to here, so when I found you, I figured you didn't have a place to stay, and i decided to give the place to you!" he replied with.

"Wow, You must be really nice to everyone!" I replied

"I sure am." he briefly said

"By the way, I never caught your name, what is your name?" I asked

"My name? Yeah… I was never given a name, everyone just calls me Pikachu" he responded with.

"Oh, Looks like the person writing this really is lazy on nam- or uh, that's not great to hear." I said.

"Anyways, I've always dreamt of starting a rescue team, but I've never found a partner, so when i found you, I just knew, you were perfect for a partner! So please, would you like to join me?" he asked.

"Yes, Of course, I figure that I won't have much to do since I have turned into a Pokemon, and i figure that we might be able to find out what happened to me, and how I became an Eevee in the first place."

"Really? Thank you so much!" He said excitedly. "But first, we need a team name, I'm pretty much stumped on ideas, so any suggestion from you would be appreciated." he then said.

I thought about it for a moment, but I felt this mysterious force, and I said "How about Let's Go?" In which I was surprised for a moment, but I couldn't help but feel like I've heard something with that in the title of something.

"Let's Go? That's… a good name! I love it! Yes! Our team name will now be Let's Go!" he responded with

Trying to play it cool with what happened, I said "Yeah, An Eevee and Pikachu, Of course it had to be Let's Go!"

"Yeah, well, the sun is setting, so i recommend you get some rest, as I'm sure you will need it because of what happened today." he said, "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"I'll see you tomorrow too!" I said. When I knew he couldn't see me, I stared up into the sky, thinking about why I was transformed in the first place, and wondering what that mysterious force was, but I figured that i should probably get some rest for now.

I dozed off on the hay stack for a few hours, and I ended up waking up, to no noise or anything, in the middle of night. I noticed that I was still an Eevee, which basically confirmed that all of this was real life. I decided to practice walking and running, and trying to move the body parts that I never had before, But a voice… made my spine run cold…

"Daisy…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Spirit

"Who was- what was…" I said while freaking out and looking around, But i saw no one, "Perhaps i just imagined it…" I said, while oddly thinking of the number three for some reason.

"Daisy…" That voice said again.

"Ok, I KNOW for a fact that wasn't just me imagining it, but… why? Who's Daisy?" I said, while still freaked out.

"You…" The voice then said.

"Me? But I don't-" I said, while coming to a halting stop. "Come to think of it… that name seems... oddly familiar… but i just cannot place my finger on it…" i said while trying to figure this all out, But a few seconds later, i noticed a glowing light coming from behind me, naturally, i turned around, and a spirit like Eevee was right there, with some sort of orange brownish glow. Naturally, the first thing I asked was "Who… Who are you?"

"Your Partner, or, rather, Your partner before this…" The Eevee said.

"What… What do you mean? Before this?" I said while being confused.

"Before… you had turned into an Eevee, back when you were still human…" they explained.

"Back when I was still… come to think of it… that sounds really familiar…" I said while still being pretty confused. "Well, why are you a spirit so suddenly? Where's your original body?" I then asked

"That's the problem, My body is right there." Eevee then said.

"Right… where? I don't see any Eevee body anywhere here." I said while looking around

"Do you realize what Pokemon you are right this moment?" Eevee then said, while looking annoyed.

"Yes, I'm an Eev- Wait, WHAT? What you're saying is that… I'm in YOUR body?" I said, while piecing everything together.

"Yes, that is correct." They then said. "Also, Remember that time we noticed a silver streak on my tail? Or rather, you probably wouldn't remember. Well, check your tail." they said after a few seconds.

"A silver… streak? Of fur?" I said, in which i turned around to check, and despite it being rather hard to see, i could most certainly see it. "You're… right, There is a silver streak of fur on my- or rather, your tail." I then said, "Also, Isn't silver the same coloring of a Shiny Eevee?" I then asked.

"Yes, you are correct." Eevee then said.

"So, you were somehow… part… shiny?" I then asked.

"Yes, You are correct about that. I don't quite understand it quite yet, but I'm certain that something might come of it." They then said.

"Also, That strange force I felt after Pikachu asked for a team name… making me suggest a team name, when i hadn't even thought of it. Was that… you?" I then asked.

"Yes, that is what happened." They answered.

"Well, Do you know at all why this has happened? Why I'm in your body so suddenly? Because I have no clue, and losing my memory certainly doesn't help either." I then asked.

"Yes, I remember everything that happened." Eevee then answered.

"Well, Could you please tell me? I'm really confused about everything, and really want to know the truth." I then asked

"Why tell you… When I can show you!" Eevee then said.

"What do you-" I was saying, but in the middle of my sentence, Eevee then charged at me, and flew up and into me. "What did you…" I started to say, but I felt very sleepy all of a sudden, and I ended up falling asleep.

I then saw lights, a stadium entrance of some sorts, and then I realized…

This… This is Galar, Right?

**Please Note that the next chapter will feature very barebones Sword and Shield spoilers, Unless you don't want to know the name of the champion for some reason, Or the area where the Champion "Title Defense" matches take place, (which wont be much detail of the area anyways.) Then turn back now, or skip to Chapter 5 if you want to keep going, but thats where the plot based off the main game begins, and until after chapter 7 or so, will just have the plot of the demo, But I won't be updating this fanfic after chapter 7 or so until DX releases anyways, as I don't know the game's plot, as i never have played Rescue Team before.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

"If I'm not wrong, this is Galar, right?" I asked Eevee.

"Yes Daisy, This is where you were before you were turned into an Eevee" Eevee then said.

"So, what's going on? How am I seeing all of this?" I asked.

"What's happening now is I'm transmitting this memory to you, since I made you fall asleep, I'm then able to directly transfer the vision of it towards you, and since i remember it so perfectly, I'm able to make a pretty clear example of what happened, but I'm only able to do it from my perspective in the memory." Eevee then explained.

"And how did you know that you could do this?" I then asked.

"I… Look, if the writer can't think of a good reason, then I can't either." Eevee then said.

"And there we go, a fourth wall break a few minutes into the chapter. Please attempt to refrain from doing that." I then said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." He then said,

"Well, anyways, when is th-" I was saying, but then I heard some kind of announcer.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, The Champion! Daisy!" _The announcer said, and Eevee, the perspective in the vision, started to walk forward towards the middle of the field, while another voice started speaking.

"_Eevee, I want you to do your best! We cannot lose! Especially after what we have done so far! Like *achievements that they accomplished over their adventure but am blurring out because I said "barebones" sword and shield spoilers*" _The voice said, In which made Eevee in the vision turn to the left, and looking up, revealing to what appeared to be me before I turned into an Eevee.

"_You betcha! We won't let him win against us, ever." _Eevee in the vision then said.

"I said that, knowing that you wouldn't know what i was saying, but i just said it anyways, hoping that you got the idea of what i was saying, from the fact that you nodded after i said that basically let me know that you got the general idea." Eevee then said. As I nodded in the vision.

"_And I present to you, The previous Champion, Back for a rematch, LEON!" _The announcer said, while a man with purple hair walked towards the center as well, who I naturally assumed was Leon. "_Will Daisy emerge victorious once more? Or will Leon surprise us and take the Champion title back from Daisy? We will find out… After this commercial break!"_ The announcer then said, and then started the commercial break for the people watching it on TV.

"_Believe me Daisy, I won't lose this time!" _Leon then said.

"_Leon, My entire team is Level 100, Last I checked, your highest level Pokemon is around 70." _I said in the vision.

"_Yes, that was true, but I have trained for several hours, and totally didn't feed my Pokemon a ton of XP candy." _Leon then said.

"_Welcome back everyone, Now, Let the battle begin!" _The announcer then said excitedly.

"_Yeah whatever, let's just get this over with" _I then said in the vision.

Leon was about to throw his Pokeball and send out his first Pokemon, But he stopped right when he was about to let go of the poke ball. "_Hold up! Daisy! Look behind you! I'm not joking! I wouldn't have stopped my throw if it wasn't serious!"_ Leon then shouted out.

"_What do you…" _I said, while turning back. "_What- Oh no, it's… It's a newly born Ultra Wormhole! And it's growing very fast! And it's trying to suck me in!" _I said, while starting to run, In which I had noticed that Eevee (or in this case, the perspective i was seeing this from, myself) was starting to be pulled in. "_And it's trying to suck Eevee in as well!" _I then shouted out, while picking up Eevee.

"_I don't feel a thing! It must only be trying to suck you in!" _Leon then shouted out.

"_I didn't want to do this… but in this case, I must!" _I said, while still running, and then I had started taking out three ultra balls, and i had thrown them out, revealing that they were containing Solgaleo, Lunala, and Necrozma. "_You three! You must close this ultra wormhole! My life depends on it!" _I then shouted out, In which the three legendaries of Alola started attempting to close the wormhole, and they almost succeeded, but the ultra wormhole unleashed a giant shockwave, sending everyone on the field away from the wormhole, and fainting the three alola legendaries, although Eevee somehow managed to survive it. I was about to be sucked in while still holding Eevee, but Leon managed to grab me before i was about to go through the wormhole

"_Don't worry! I got you!" _Leon said. "_But… my hands are slipping…" _Leon then said. He was about to get me away from the pull of the wormhole, but his hand slipped and I was being sucked into the wormhole. "_DAISY! NO!" _Leon then quickly yelled out.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Me and Eevee had screamed out.

In the wormhole, I told Eevee "_No matter what, we must stay together! We cannot die like this! We will-" _I was saying, but a powerful force took out my soul from my body.

"_What in… Daisy! No!" _Eevee then yelled out, as my body started going back the way we came. "_Is… Is that your soul!?"_ Eevee then yelled, but quickly, My soul started moving… and flew right into Eevee! "_WHAT ON… Why am I getting tired so quick-"_ Eevee was then saying, but had crashed into dirt on the other side of the wormhole. "_Ow… but… does that mean… Daisy will be stuck in… my body… for a… while..."_ Eevee was saying, until everything went black.

I woke back up, back in the shack, and Eevee flew right back out of my body. "Wait, what happened?" I then said in shock.

"I then woke up… as a spirit." Eevee then explained. "Now, you cannot tell anyone about this, not even your name."

"But… why? I then asked

"I can't tell you." Eevee said as he started to disappear. "You… You cannot see or hear me unless it's around midnight… on certain days, and today just so happened to be that day. Please Daisy, you must figure out how to get back home…" Eevee was explaining, until he fully disappeared.

"Wait! No!" I started to say… but it was too late. Well, I guess i should go back to what i was doing, so I started attempting to move the body parts I didn't have before this, and I managed to get the hang of moving my tail, but I figured that I should get to sleep, and so i walked over to the haystack, and lied down, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Tiny Woods

I woke up to sunlight through the door, Thank goodness, that night dragged on for way too long, I walked out, and Pikachu came up to me.

"Hey Eevee, Did you sleep well? I thought I heard something from your place, what happened?" Pikachu then asked me.

I tried to think of a good way to explain it, but all I could think about was what Eevee said before he disappeared, "_Now, you cannot tell anyone about this, not even your name."_, So I just said "No, I think your ears might have just been messing with you".

"Uh no, I'm pretty sure I heard what I heard, what happened?" He then asked.

Darn it, He's onto me, "I… I can explain some other time, but not right now." I said, knowing that he would forget about it.

"Fair enough, Anyways, we should prob-" He began to say, but a Butterfree suddenly approached us out of nowhere.

"Please! You must help! My poor Caterpie fell into a cavern! A huge fissure opened in the ground, and Caterpie! I tried to help him, but all of the pokemon attacked me! I can't deal with them! Please! You must hurry!" Butterfree said.

"Oh, about time you got here, took about a day of delay, you usually appear and ask for help near the time I-" Pikachu was saying, but i knew we were inching way too close to the fourth wall, so I moved my tail up to his face, in a attempt to make him stop talking, but I guess I somehow did a good job, as he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"What Pikachu meant to say is that we'd be happy to help you!" I then said.

"Thank you so much! He fell in around the area of the Tiny Woods! I'll just stay around this area for now." Butterfree then said.

On the way there, Pikachu said "By the way, You did a pretty good job at moving your tail like that to prevent me from breaking the fourth wall any further, How did you do it so well?"

"I've… just been practicing, not sure how useful it would be, as i think the only move that would be able to utilize it is Iron Tail, And even then, I don't even know that move, and it doesn't help that it would take forever to get used to as like I said, I was once human, so it would be hard to get used to performing moves like a Pokemon." I then said.

"By the way, what Eeveelution would you be planning to evolve to? When we get to that point." Pikachu then asked

"Um… I'll… think about that." I then said. I… can't, since this is not my own body, and seeing that Eevee might not like being evolved into a Eeveelution, not to mention the fact that i might choose one that Eevee hates… I don't know…

"Fair enough, The entrance to Tiny Woods is right here anyways." Pikachu then points out.

"Whoever thought of the name "Tiny Woods" should be fired, because that already looks pretty large to me, even just from the entrance." I said. "Say, before you met me… what did you do?" I then asked

"I… I don't want to talk about it." Pikachu responded with.

"But… why?" I asked.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it." Pikachu said a bit angrily, while also looking a bit sad, like he was gonna cry. I never saw him like this, and i only had met him yesterday, I think he was thinking about his past, almost like he was… but before i could finish my thought, he interrupted me saying "Hey um, shouldn't we go in already? This chapter is already going a bit too long, and we haven't even gone in to rescue Caterpie."

"Right, sorry, I guess we got distracted" I then said, as we started to head in.

"Hey um… Pikachu… sorry if I sound awkward asking this, but… I was thinking... How are all of these fellow pokemon… be able to talk in english? I don't see how it would be possible…" I asked Pikachu after we went through the entrance.

"Well… We… aren't actually talking in the human language, we're just talking in a way pokemon normally do, and you are able to understand us as you are a Eevee right this moment. So if a human does actually come to this world while not transformed… then they would not be able to understand us." Pikachu explained.

"Oh… Well… That makes sense, I guess, I'm just still trying to get used to all of this." I then said.

"Anyways, the stairs are right here, we should probably get going… Caterpie is probably very scared." Pikachu said.

We headed down the stairs, and luckily, stairs were right after those stairs as well, soon enough, we were right at the final set of stairs. "Alright! About time, now, lets go rescue Cater-" I was saying, but a Sandslash jumped in front of us out of nowhere!

"What? A Sandslash? In Tiny Woods? That's… Impossible! And more importantly… I can't fight it off!" Pikachu panicked

"Wait, What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't you know the type weaknesses? Ground is super effective against electric." Pikachu responded with. "And normally, Ground types usually never appear in a place like Tiny Woods!"

"Oh, I forgot! Well, we need to fig-" I was saying, but that Sandslash attacked Pikachu while his guard was down. "PIKACHU!"

"I'll be fine! I can just eat a oran berry! But you must fight him off! Use one of your moves!" Pikachu said.

"But… I don't know how to use my moves!" I said.

"Well… Just bash into him, Tackle, if you will! Just do something!" Pikachu said while panicking.

"Alright… I'll try… HIYAH!" I said, as I ran into Sandslash, I felt my tail begin to harden up, and i jumped up while spinning, and hit Sandslash by the tail, which sent Sandslash flying towards the wall. "Did I just… Iron Tail?" I said, while confused.

"Yes! You did! And you managed to defeat Sandslash!" Pikachu said excitedly.

"Well… I did… but we can't just leave him here, I know he tried to faint us, but he doesn't deserve this…" I said.

"Well… I agree, Let me check the tool box…" Pikachu said. He checked the tool box, and found an extra oran berry. "Well… I found this, I'll try giving it to him…" Pikachu then said, He held the oran berry near the Sandslash's nose, and when they sniffed it, they opened their mouth, allowing Pikachu to put it in their mouth.

"Ugh… Huh? What am I doing here?" The Sandslash said after waking up.

"You… were confused and went crazy because of one of the fissures, and attempted to faint us, you're welcome…" Pikachu said.

"Wow… Thank you… I'm sorry about that… I'll just head out now." The Sandslash replied, as he went up the stairs we came down.

"Well, Now that we have that taken care of, Let's go rescue Caterpie." I said, as we went down the stairs.

We got down to the bottom of the stairs, and found a Caterpie on the other side of this small cave. "Don't worry Caterpie! We're here to rescue you! Butterfree is waiting!" I said.

"You are? Thank you so much!" Caterpie replied, as Pikachu picked him up.

We left the dungeon, and found Butterfree still waiting at my shack. "You found him! Thank you so much! I know this isn't much, but thank you so much!" Butterfree said, while handing us 500 gold coins, and then left with Caterpie.

"That is Poke, the currency of our world." Pikachu said. "Well, we should probably get some sleep, it's already starting to get late, see ya!" Pikachu said, as he headed off to his house. I went ahead and got into bed a few minutes after he left, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Recruit

I woke up to the dawn of morning, while the sun was still rising, I felt that I could check the mailbox for any rescue jobs, and if there wasn't any, I could just take a short walk while i waited for one to come. I checked the mailbox, and there wasn't any mail, so I decided to take a path outside of town, in which Pikachu saw me. "Hey Eevee, Taking a walk?"

"Yeah, I just need one to… stretch my legs, I guess." I said.

"Ah, yeah, have fun with that, See you later!" Pikachu said.

I ended up in a forest, pondering about my life. "I've had a normal life up until now… I mean, sure, I was a Champion, but other than that, I'm just… I just feel… more comfortable as an Eevee. Like, I'm not sure what it is, but I've already adapted to walking on four legs, and it's just-" I was saying rather quietly while walking, but I heard someone shouting out in the distance.

"Somebody! Anybody! Help!" That distant voice shouted out. That doesn't seem good, But where did that voice come from? I was looking around while trying to figure out which direction it came from, and when i faced forward, a Squirtle was suddenly running towards me without looking, and ran right into me, causing him to launch slightly backwards, face first into the ground.

'Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" I said to the Squirtle.

"Oh, Thank you-" He was saying, but as soon as he saw me, he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"AHHH!" Squirtle panicked. "You're… one of those Pokemon!"

"What? One of those? One of those what?" I said, while confused.

"One of those big talking Pokemon!" Squirtle said.

"One of those big talking… oh no! Squirtle, you-" I was saying, but Squirtle was already gone, and I saw him running away, and I chased after him. "Wait up! I can explain this!" I shouted out.

"No! I can't! I must figure out why all of you bigger than normal Pokemon are talking!" Squirtle shouted back.

"There is a reason! You ARE a Pokemon! That's why you appear to be shrunken down and can understand us!" I shouted.

"No! That's nonsense! I must figure out the true reasoning- AAH!" Squirtle was shouting, but he tripped on a rock.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright Squirtle?" I said, after catching up to him.

"What Squirtle are you talking about? I don't see any Squirtles anywhere here!" Squirtle said. I noticed a lake nearby, and realized it was the same lake that I used to see my reflection as a Eevee, but now wasn't the time for thinking about that.

"If you want your proof, there's a clear lake over there, where you can see your reflection!"

Squirtle got up, and was saying "I don't know what you're on about, but i will look into this lake, and it will be clear that I AM human, Now, as you can see, by my looks and reflection-" He was saying, but one look at his reflection made him stop dead in his tracks. A few seconds later, he was on full panic mode. "AAAHHHH! WHY AM I A SQUIRTLE!? NO! I WANT TO BE HUMAN AGAIN!" He was shouting out.

"Hey, hey, easy Squirtle, I'm not sure what has happened, to either of us, but if you join our rescue team, we might be able to find out what happened to you!" I told him.

"What? What do you mean by to either of us? You seemed to know what was going on, what do you mean?" He then said, confused.

"Well… You see… I… was also once human…" I said.

'Wait… WHAT? I'm… I'm not alone on this?" Squirtle said.

"Yes… I'm not sure what's happening, but if this has happened to 2 seperate humans… then this might be happening more! I might have to come here more often to check for more human-transformed-pokemon!" I said.

"Well… You said about joining a rescue team, right? Well… I figure I might not have much to do as a Squirtle, so… I will join." Squirtle said.

"By the way… Do you remember at least your name?" I asked.

"No, Not at all, you?" He responded with.

"No, not at all." I told him, while thinking about what Eevee said. "Well, Follow me, and be careful not to trip, although you still somewhat have the normal body type that humans do have, it might be a good idea to be careful, I wasn't quite lucky…" I then told him, as we started to head back.

We got back to my shack, and Pikachu noticed us. "Oh, hey, I was waiting for you, and who's this?" Pikachu asked.

"Pikachu, Meet Squirtle, A new recruit of our rescue team, and… claims to have also been human…" I told Pikachu.

"Wait, WHAT? It's not just you?" Pikachu said, shocked.

"Yes, and I fear that more humans may be transformed into Pokemon in the near future, So we may have to walk around that forest more often, as we could find more humans transformed into Pokemon, In the meantime, why don't we show Squirtle around?" I said.

"Yes… Well, Squirtle, it's nice to meet you!" Pikachu said.

"Well… It's nice to meet you too Pikachu." Squirtle said.

"Yes, Well, let's show Squirtle around while we wait for rescue jobs!" I said.


	7. Not-Chapter 1: Author's Update

**Hey guys, I know, it's been a while since the last update, I've been struggling for a idea on a unique turn for the next chapter, but i just resorted to continuing the normal plot for Rescue Team, I want to have the core story of rescue team, but not having it literally just be the game but in a written form of the game. Even then, I still can't find the motivation to write it, especially with the pandemic going on. I hope you understand**


End file.
